kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Having earned a reputation for troll habitation, Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and spam the chat with obscenities, as long as you don't do it in the presence of our bestest room owner, SevenOfSpades. Rules 1. There are no rules. 2. If you are to troll, expect people to troll back and you to get overwhelmed. 3. If your planning to make a kingdom, get in line. 4. If you see cheercaptain3435, kicks her ass, she got too many groupies. 5. Last but not the least, don't be a troll Regulars artix55 One of the more recent additions to the Atlas Park Regulars. He enjoys chatting, games, role-playing and plays lots of sports. Very awesome dude. Blackhawk Referred usually as "BH", this regular is a half troll, half friend. He likes to pick on excessively prideful or vain noobs. He only adds people he admires or respects, but if you stay on his good side, he makes a great friend. He is also the town drunk of Atlas Park and the owner of it's brothel. Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be defeated ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats dog and wieners. Candy07 One of Atlas Park's earliest regulars, this chick is, well, the best. LIKE, TEH BEST! Almost every male tends to develop an urge to make love to Candy after meeting her. Every role-playing action in the chat tends to involve her, somehow... (Er...Elitetheron2 wrote this.) Checkmark Random dude that pops up every now and then. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He's an avatar designer, and a great one at that. Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She goofs around, plays games, takes the time to know everyone, which makes her one of the greatest people ever in the room. Er... she loves her pool stationed in Atlas Park. crockidile He's different, he's funny, he makes girls go "awwww...", (Or at least, he claims to.) He is also a fellow pie-lover. cutepie4856 Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. killah_123 A guy who has serious problems or just on crack. He spends his days meeting new people and battles Jcmaster for no complete reason. Sometimes he gets the urge to write poetry and piss other people off. He sometimes waste his time flirting with girls and being seduced (That's why he and Michi got a fictional baby). MichiyoAkimoto Referred to as Michi by all she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name s Katherine... long story. players265 An avid role-player, he firmly states that should anyone get him angry, his avatar will come and lick them to death. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama.